


The disaster that Fukase started. (and never ended)

by ZachKouhai



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi, Texting, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachKouhai/pseuds/ZachKouhai
Summary: Fukase started a chat group. Let the crazy madness begin.





	1. Fukase started it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for reading this, fam. Really appreciate it.  
> Let it commence.  
> (Note: I changed some stuff. They're all in the age range of 14-17, no one is 20. Keeping it pedophilia free, kids.)  
> (also this is a setting where they all go to a boarding school together but also produce music)  
> (and yes i know a lot of people barely speak)

\--June 12th, 2019--

 

_**Fukase added 19 people to the chat** _

_**Fukase renamed the chat to Vocaloids be livin** _

 

 **Fukase** _ **:**_ HEY MOTHERFUCKERS

 **Flower:** .....

 **Miku:** ....

 **Oliver:** Fukase what the fuck did you do

 **Flower:** I don't think he did anything. Is there a way to leave this?

 **Fukase** **:** Duh. 

 **Fukase:** Not like I cant add you back in tho

 **Fukase:** >:)

 **Flower:** ugh

 **Flower:** I hate you

 **Fukase:** Thanks! <33

 **Kaito:** Why'd you add me? We don't even talk much.

 **Meiko:** Yeah, me too.

 **Miku:** Same

 **Fukase:** I just invited all the vocaloids I know. I know you guys are pretty popular in school and stuff, so :/

 **Avanna:** Um...do wwe evbven kniow edach othjer?

 **Meiko:** Avanna

 **Meiko:** Are you shaking while typing?

 **Avanna:** Yuyess..

 **Dex:** I just turned on my fucking phone and opened up to this

 **Daina:** Im kinda confused

 **Fukase:** Welcome! 

 **Fukase:** I started a chatroom!!

 **Flower:** goddamnit fukase we're not stupid

 **Fukase:** Aw, you're rude, Flower.

 **Flower:** Fuck you

 **Yuzuki:** Hey, can we add people?

 **Fukase:** Yep!!

 **Yuzuki:** Great!!

 

 

**_Yuzuki added IA to the group chat_ **

 

 **Yuzuki:** Hi!!

 **IA:** what 

 **IA:** oh hey yuzuki

 **Yuzuki:** :)

**_Miku added Len, Rin, Gumi, and Lily_  
**

 

 **Rin:** I dont know what kind of chaotic shit happened while we were gone but I can tell that it was bad

 **Len:** Second that

 **Gumi:** Third that

 **Lily:** Fourth that

 **Meiko:**?? Nothing happened??

 **Kaito:** You sure about that?

 **Meiko:**....yeah good point

 **Fukase:** So that's everyone?

 **Flower:** wait

 

_**Flower added Piko to the chat** _

 

 

 **Piko:** Oh no

 **Fukase:** Oh yes

 **Flower:** You have to suffer too. No exceptions.

 **Piko:** nooo

 **Fukase:** OKAY

 **Fukase:** SO NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HERE

 **Oliver:** Shit what are you going to do

 

_**Fukase changed Flower's name to Wilting Petals** _

 

 **Wilting Petals:**.....bitch. 

 **Fukase:** Ok, you guys get it?

 **Oliver:** Yeah we do.

 **Oliver:** Go fucking easy on us

 **Fukase:** Nah. I'm a ruthless being.

 **Miku:** I swear Fukase-

 

_**Fukase changed Miku's name to Leak Toss** _

 

 **Leak Toss:** Oh you are so dead you son of a whore

 **Fukase:** Do you want me to change it to something Kaito x Miku related?

 **Kaito:** NO

 **Leak Toss:** NO

 **Fukase:** I thought so.

 **Fukase:** Ok, next!

 

_**Fukase changed Avanna's name to Fairy** _

 

 **Fairy:** thhis iss okkkayu

 **Meiko:** You sure?

 **Fairy:** mhhmm

 

_**Fukase changed Yuzuki's name to Chiaki Nanami Kin** _

 

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** I-what?

 **Fukase:** You look like her!

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** I looked her up

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** I look nothing like her!

 **Piko:** Fukase?

 **Fukase:** ye?

 **Piko:** Since when do you like anime

 **Oliver:** OOH

 **Wilted Petals:** OH SHIT

 **Wilted Petals:** YOU SAID YOU HATED ANIME

 **Fukase:** I CAN EXPLAIN

 **Leak Toss:** WE MAY NOT BE FRIENDS BUT THIS IS TEA YOU BETTER SPILL

 **Fukase:** It was Oliver's fault!

 **Fukase:** He kept playing the theme song so I asked him about it

 **Oliver:** yeah i told him everything then he played all three games, watched all the shows, and even

 **Fukase:** OLIVER

 **Oliver:** hm?

 **Fukase:** DONT YOU FUCKING DARE

 **Oliver:** i have control over you now, hm

 **Piko:** olivers scaring me guys

 **Kaito:** Yeah, you're not as innocent as you seem

 **Oliver:**......

 

_**Fukase changed Daina's name to Furry#1** _

_**Fukase changed Dex's name to Furry#2** _

 

 **Furry#1:** FUKASE I SWEAR

 **Furry#2:** WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU

 

_**Furry#1, Furry#2 and Fukase have gone offline** _

 

 **Oliver:** He's so dead

 

_**Wilting Petals went offline** _

 

 **Piko:**  FLOWER NO

 ~~~~ **Leak Toss:** He's getting what he deserves

 **Piko:** NO HES GONNA DIE

 **IA:** I thought you hated him

 **Piko:** eh kinda

 **Piko:** we're friends tho!!

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** IA is right though!!

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** He's kind of mean to you guys!

 **Oliver:**...

 **Oliver:** You guys better not take this the wrong way

 **Oliver:** But Fukase is a dear friend to some of us

 **Leak Toss:** What? But isn't he really mean?

 **Oliver:**...you're missing part of the story.

 **Oliver:** All villains have backstories

 **Piko:** Oliver, what are you talking about?

 **Oliver:** It's not my place to talk about it.

 **Oliver:** But he's been through a lot

 **Oliver:** It doesn't justify his actions, but it explains them.

 **Kaito:** Ah...

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** You said he was a dear friend?

 **Oliver:** You all know about my eye, right?

 **Meiko:** Yeah. Been meaning to ask about it.

 **Oliver:** I won't go into detail, but it was badly hurt. When it happened, I was with Fukase. He helped me through it.

 

_**Fukase, Furry#1, and Furry#2 are back online** _

 

 **Fukase:** guys im not dead

 **Piko:** wheres flower?

 **Rin:** oh crap is she dead now

 **Len:** yeh probably

 **Gumi:** yeh? really, Len?

 **Len:** YEAH I MEANT YEAH

 **Rin:** my fucking twin and i are nothing alike I swear

 **Len:** wait we're missing someone

 

_**Len added Luka to the chat** _

 

 **Luka:** Hello, everyone.

 **Leak Toss:** Hey!!

 **Fukase:** Hi!

 **Luka:** Fukase? What is this chatroom?

 **Fukase:** A 'lil somethin for everyone to stay in touch when we go on tour and stuff, or just to be weird fuckos!

 **Luka:** I guess it was a nicely thought out plan, other than the name changing.

 **Rin:** YOU FUCKING LIKE HIS IDEA?

 **Fukase:** Finally, someone on my side! Thanks Luka!!

 **Fukase:** Anyways, let's continue with names!

 

_**Wilting Petals is back online** _

 

 **Luka:** Is that you, Flower?

 **Wilting Petals:** Yes. Nice to see you, Luka.

 **Fukase:** Hmmm...who next...oh!

 

_**Fukase changed Oliver's name to Yoosung can sing?** _

 

 **Yoosung can sing?:** I....

 **Fukase:** Before you guys say anything, Mystic Messenger is Korean and the boys in it are a snacc

 **Kaito:** Yeah I have to agree

 **Meiko:** KAITO WTF?!

 **Kaito:** I thought everyone knew I'm Bi

 **Kaito:** It's not really a surprise, Meiko.

 **Meiko:** yeah but i have to say Jaehee is the best 

 **Fukase:** NO! DONT YOU HAVE COMPASSION FOR 707??

 **Meiko:** Eh

 **Kaito:** Eh

 **Fukase:**???

 

_**Chiaki Nanami Kin added Maika to the chatroom** _

 

 

 **Fukase:** Oh no

 **Maika:** Hi everyone but Fukase. Fukase you can fuck off.

 **Fairy:** Hhi Mmaikka

 **Maika:** Hi Avanna!! How've you been?

 **Fairy:** ggood

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** Maika, do you mind?

 **Maika:** Not at all! Gives me more chances to badmouth that idiot Fukase!

 **Fukase:** Maika, it was one. Time.

 **Rin:** Tea?

 **Gumi:** Tea?

 **Leak Toss:** Tea?

 **Meiko:** Tea?

 **Lily:** Tea?

 **IA:** Tea?

 **Piko:** Tea?

 **Furry#1:** Tea?

 **Yoosung can sing?:** nah Fukase just stole bubble one time nd then Maika stole Fenrir and now they have beef

 **Furry#2:** Bubble and Fenrir?

 **Maika:** Our smol mascots

 **Fukase:** I didn't even hurt her!

 **Maika:** Fuck you

 **Fukase:** You know what

 

_**Fukase changed Maika's name to The fucking ocean turned pink** _

 

 **The fucking ocean turned pink:** ......explain?

 **Fukase:** So goddamn salty

 **Leak Toss:** B U R N

 **Chiaki Nanami Kin:** FUCKING OBLITERATED

 **Lily:** MAIKA YOU OK?

 **The fucking ocean turned pink:** Fukase, you are so dead. So. Fucking. Dead.

 

_**Fukase changed Lily's name to That one Lady GaGa song personified** _

 

 **That one Lady GaGa song personified:** Tolerable

 **Fukase:** Blond, skinny, rich, and a bitch. 

 **Fukase:** Perfect!

 **That one Lady GaGa song personified:** Intolerable

 

_**Fukase chnaged Kaito's name to Dated Len once** _

 

 **Dated Len once:** How'd you find out?

 **Len:** Yeah, good point.

 **Rin:** tf len

 **Rin:** you never fucking told me 

 **Len:** yeah i know

 **Dated Len once:** Yeah but everyone knows I like someone else now

 **Fukase:** yea

 **Luka:** May I go next so you can finish my waiting?

 **Fukase:** Of course!! 

 

_**Fukase changed Luka's name to Drop Pop Snacc** _

 

 **Drop Pop Snacc:**....I sang this with Rin.

 **Fukase:** yeah but your design is mainly in the video and on the thumbnail.

 **Rin:** Yeah good point.

 **Rin:** do me now

 

_**Fukase changed Rin's name to** _ _**Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear** _

 

 **Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear:** Damn right

 **Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear:** Len

 **Len:** yeah yeah i know

 **Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear:** fake die one more time and i'll kill you for real

 

**_Fukase changed Len's name to Yoosung #2_ **

 

 **Yoosung #2:** no

 

_**Yoosung #2 changed their name to Crossdressing bitch** _

 

 **The fucking ocean turned pink:**??

 **Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear:** he dresses up like me sometimes in videos

 **Yoosung can sing?:** cool

 **Piko:** thanks for claiming the name now im saved

 

_**Fukase changed Piko's name to The charger is my dick** _

 

 **The charger is my dick:** i wont argue but wtf fukase

 **Fukase:** shrug

 **Leak Toss:** did you just type shrug

 **Fukase:** shrug

 **Dated Len once:** I give up on figuring this guy out.

 **Meiko:** Yeah me too.

 **Fukase:** Meiko!! Your turn!!

 **Meiko:** dear god

 

**_Fukase changed Meiko's name to Drunk.png_ **

 

 **Drunk.png:** yeah okay it could be way worse

 **Dated Len once:** Who's left?

 **Yoosung can sing?:** IA, Gumi, Fukase, and if any more people suddenly join, them.

 

 

**_Fukase changed 2 names_ **

 

 **Megpoid but hotter:** I am megpoid though

 **Fukase:** yeah that's the point

 **Megpoid but hotter:** yeah okay then

 **Dated Len once:** IA, what about you?

 

\--------------------------------------------

Conversation between Red Demon and Ethereal Goddess

-

 **Ethereal Goddess** : Fukase?

 **Red Demon:** Yeah?

 **Ethereal Goddess:** I'm sorry but....Yukari kind of doesn't know.

 **Red Demon:** Ah, sorry about that.

 **Red Demon:** I'll change it, as long as you don't tell anyone about me.

 **Ethereal Goddess:** I wouldn't dream of it. Love is a very sensitive topic.

\--------------------------------------------

 **Look at all the fucks I don't give:** My name is very accurate.

 **Fukase:** why can i hear everyone from their dorms hysterically laughing

 **Dated Len once:** It's funny!

 **Megpoid but hotter:** i gtg

 **Drunk.png:** same

 **Yoosung can sing?:** we should all sleep, but wait a second.

 

_**Yoosung can sing? changed Fukase's name to Kokichi Oma Kin** _

 

 **Kokichi Oma Kin:** one fucking song.

 **The charger is my dick:** one song enough

 **Kokichi Oma Kin:** IT WAS COMMISSIONED

 **Wilting Petals:** does it look like we care

 **The charger is my dick:** hey flower

 **Wilting Petals:** hey. goodnight everyone.

 

_**Wilting Petals went offline** _

_**Kokichi Oma Kin went offline** _

_**The charger is my dick went offline** _

_**0 people online** _

_**\-------------------------------------------** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Oh it got homosexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh Arsloid you’re a gay mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SO SORRRRYY
> 
> BUT ITS HERE

 

——————-

August 9th 2019

——————

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: LEN GET ON RIGHT FUCKING NOW

 

Crossdressing bitch: what

 

Crossdressing bitch: do

 

Crossdressing bitch: you

 

Crossdressing bitch: WANT

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: where are my bagel bites you fucking heathen

 

Yoosung can sing?: wait. do you mean the ones that were in the fridge. with the tangerines next to them

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: yes

 

Wilting Petals: f

 

_ Wilting Petals has gone offline _

 

Yoosung can sing?: she’s so dead 

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: DAMN R I G H T

 

Crossdressing bitch: gumi stop stalking 

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: wym?

 

Megpoid but hotter: uh uh uh uh 

 

_ Wilting Petals is back online _

 

Wilting Petals: ok found my charger, sorry bout that my phone died

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: huh

 

Yoosung can sing?: it was gumi

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: PARDON

 

Megpoid but hotter: uh uh

 

 

_ Megpoid but hotter has gone offline _

 

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: OH FUCKING NO YOU DONT

 

 

_ Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear has gone offline _

 

Wilting petals: oli wait 

 

Yoosung can sing?: hm

 

Wilting Petals: how’d you know it was gumi?

 

Wilting petals: you made it sound like it was me. I even sounded like I supported your statement 

 

Crossdressing Bitch: YEAH I WANNA KNOW TOO, I DONT WANT GUMI TO DIEEE

 

Yoosung can sing?: simple. im the one who saw them originally 

 

Yoosung can sing?: i like. kinda told her about it?

 

Yoosung can sing: but I did say they were rins

 

Crossdressing bitch has gone offline

 

Wilting petals: oli I stg

 

Yoosung can sing?:....

 

Wilting petals: ur evil sometimes bro 

 

Wilting petals: it makes you a real member of the meme squad!1!1!

 

Yoosung can sing?: oml im flattered

 

_ 3 people are back online  _

 

Len if you don't stop fucking dying I swear: I’m done

 

Megpoid but hotter: she didn’t kill me guys! :D

 

Crossdressing bitch: yay!

 

Wilting petals: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Yoosung can sing?: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: Len dontcha think now is a good time?

 

Crossdressing bitch: www w

 

Crossdressing bitch: what do you mean 

 

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: GODDAMIT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU DUMBASS

 

Crossdressing bitch: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

 

_ Leak Toss is online _

 

Leak Toss: YES YES YES YES YES YES

 

Leak Toss: DO IT LEN

 

Megpoid but hotter: what are you all talking about?

 

Leak Toss: oh gumi

 

Leak Toss: you adorable, oblivious queen 

 

Megpoid but hotter: well at least I’m not dumb

 

Megpoid but hotter: y’all seriously fell for it!

 

Megpoid but hotter: and so I shall say it first 

 

Crossdressing bitch: huh

 

Crossdressing bitch: wait

 

Megpoid but hotter: Len. You adorable, precious, kind, and oblivious boy. Will you go on a date with me this weekend? Saturday at 5 works for me

 

Crossdressing bitch: O H

 

Crossdressing bitch: YES OF COURSE

 

Crossdressing bitch: UH SO, I UH GTG

 

_ Crossdressing bitch has gone offline _

 

_ Megpoid but hotter has gone offline  _

 

Leak Toss: Yay, it finally happened!

 

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: I know! It was so obvious for the longest time that they were crushing on each other

 

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: it was honestly kind of cute 

 

Yoosung can sing?: YOO SORRY TO RUIN THE MOMENT BUT LIKE DID WE EVER INVITE MY BROTHER?

 

Leak Toss: brother?

 

Wilting Petals: YOOOO YOHIOO

 

_ Yohio was added to the chat _

 

Yohio: hey motherfuckers

 

Yoosung can sing: b-big bro,,,,,i b-believed in you,,,,,

 

Yohio: so. 

 

Yohio: should I add some more gays

 

Kokichi Oma Kin is online

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: totally!!

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: but first~

 

Wilting petals: F

 

Leak Toss: F

 

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: F

 

Yoosung can sing?: F

 

Yohio: what is gonna happen to me?

 

_Yohio’s name was changed to blocksexual by Kokichi Oma Kin_

 

blocksexual: EXCUSE ME

 

blocksexual: I AM SUMMONING MY SQUAD 

 

_ blocksexual added Yuuma, Arsloid, and Gakupo _

 

blocksexual: they’re bullying me ;-;

 

Yuuma: aye the school took my sword sorry man

 

Arsloid: the man above me is a weak ass idiot who cannot do anything without his sword

 

Gakupo: the man above me is a bandaid loser

 

blocksexual: the man above me is a dumbass behind the scenes

 

Arsloid: behind the scenes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Yuuma: eyyy

 

Yoosung can sing?: wow bro

 

Yoosung can sing?: did not know you and your friends were this weird and had this much homosexual tension

 

blocksexual: what homosexual tension??

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: ANYWAYS

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin changed Arsloid’s name to Is sonic a girl? _

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin changed Yuuma’s name to getting laid _

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin changed Gakupo’s name to SAMURAI :3 _

 

SAMURAI :3: GAH I HATE IT

 

getting laid: I’m to tired to copy and paste a Lenny face 

 

getting laid: but arsloid sweetie

 

Is sonic a girl?: yes?

 

getting laid: you said this to me a week ago when you had just pulled an all nighter for a physics test

 

getting laid: for some reason Fukase found out

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: :P

 

——————

Convo between Sailor and ahem no

——————-

ahem no: aye oli

 

Sailor: mhmm

 

ahem no: I was gettin tired of the extreme gay and read further up the chat

 

ahem no: uh what was with the paragraph about fukase 

 

Sailor: I was tired and feeling sentimental

 

ahem no: ok gotcha

—————

Is sonic a girl: i

 

Is sonic a girl: dont remember saying that????

 

getting laid: exactly

 

SAMURAI :3: pardon me but is ice cream baka in this chat

 

_ Dated Len once is online  _

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: You summoned him!!

 

Dated Len once: eyeyeyeyeyyeyeyeyeyeyryeyyeyeyeyeey

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: before I ask if ur ok

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin changed Dated Len Once’s name to ice cream baka  _

 

ice cream baka: ruejejdjkdkekekekdkdkdkrkrkkekekkrkrkrkrkrjdjjjdjfjfntjrjdnfjdjdbcdjksnfjrekhfnfbytbjdhccvfhdjwkwuehbtbtjdjdkdjffjjdhfjdhfhdjdhfjffhhjfhdh

 

SAMURAI :3: buddy you good?

 

ice cream baka: no im having a serious gay crisis 

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: ooh about whom?

 

Leak Toss: SPILL!!!!

 

blocksexual: b-buddy, I feel you,,,,,, but you shouldn’t tell him yet

 

ice cream baka: okay but like. why not. 

 

SAMURAI :3: gosh who’s making you have such a serious crisis

 

ice cream baka: well. did not expect to be in this situation!!

 

ice cream baka: well whatevs

 

ice cream baka: I’m out! Yohio come to my room right this FUCKING instant :)

 

_ ice cream baka has gone offline _

 

blocksexual: okay yesh 

 

getting laid: aye wait is SeeU in this chat??????????????

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: omg I forgot

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin added SeeU to the chat _

 

SeeU: nya!

 

Wilting petals: Fukase what have you done

 

SeeU: I see I’ve finally died and been sent to hell! Thanks Fukase!

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: np!!! :3

 

SeeU: :3

 

_ Leak Toss, Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear, SAMURAI :3 and Wilting Petals have gone offline _

 

Yoosung can sing?: oh okay then

 

SeeU: hey Arsloid!!

 

Is sonic a girl?: yeh?

 

SeeU: where’s miki??????

 

Is sonic a girl?: NO ONE ADDED HER??

 

Is sonic a girl: SHES GONNA MURDER ME

 

_ Is sonic a girl? added SF-A2 Miki to the chat  _

 

SF-A2 Miki: heyy!

 

SF-A2: I read either up and

 

SF-A2 Miki: bro I won’t murder you! just slap you super hard in the face 

 

getting laid: ur srsly like a whole foot shorter than him

 

SF-A2 Miki: yea and???

 

getting laid: okay valid 

 

blocksexual: so are all the siblings here

 

getting laid: no. but we aren’t adding my goddamn sister

 

Is sonic a girl?: why not? shes nice

 

getting laid: to you

 

Is sonic a girl?: ????????????

 

_ Is sonic a girl? added Vy1 to the chat _

 

_ getting laid kicked Vy1 from the chat _

 

getting laid: fuck you

 

Is sonic a girl?: please, go ahead

 

blocksexual: haha gay

 

getting laid: .....

 

getting laid: does tomorrow work we don’t have class

 

blocksexual: OMG YUUMA

 

Is sonic a girl?: yeah that works

 

_ SAMURAI :3 is online _

 

SAMURAI :3: arsloid don’t be slick we’re in the same room

 

SAMURAI :3: you’re blushing like hell

 

Is sonic a girl?: don’t out me like that man :’(

 

_ SAMURAI :3 has gone offline _

 

Kokichi Oma Kim: Miki, SeeU!! 

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: prepaaaare yourselvessss!!!!!!!!!

 

SF-A2 Miki: hunh 

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin changed SF-A2 Miki’s name to Kara the android  _

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin changed SeeU’s name to Nya! _

 

Nya: N Y A!!!!!

 

Kara the android: no

 

_ Kara the android changed their name to airplane _

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: PARDON

 

airplane: im an airplane

 

airplane: wheeee

 

Nya: I respect that!!

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: k-kill me n-now

 

Yoosung can sing?: no pls don’t die

 

Wilting petals:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

Yoosung can sing?: flower you better diddly darn quit before I rip out your diddly darn lungs

 

_ Wilting petals has gone offline _

 

Yoosung can sing?: wow did not expect that. 

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: man. I wonder if she thinks im that dumb bc honestly?

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: no

 

_ Yoosung can sing? has gone offline  _

 

airplane: you broke him

 

Nya: yep!! i just saw him running out his door and like

 

Nya: I think he was crying

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: wait

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: wait he was crying???

 

Nya: yea I think why

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin has gone offline _

 

Nya: Miki, wanna go make an airplane outta corn?

 

airplane: yes!

 

_ Nya and airplane have gone offline _

 

Is sonic a girl?: wow my sister sure is dumb

 

getting laid: damn

 

getting laid: aye gang we need to discuss the uh

 

getting laid: issue

 

blocksexual: ah yeah he’s sitting right next to me

 

blocksexual: come to my room we can all chat

 

getting laid: aight

 

Is Sonic a girl?: kay

 

_ Three people have gone offline _

 

_ No one is online _

————————-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho more gay stuff is gonna go down later just u wait
> 
> No more bold text cause I’m lazy!


	3. Serious relationship crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh more homo that’s nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude does anyone ship Gakupo and Kaito  
> Man  
> Please

——  
September 5th, 2019  
——  
SAMURAI :3: anyone on?

The fucking ocean: yeah I’m here 

Fairy: mnhmb

Drunk.png: yeahhhhhh

Chiaki Nanami Kin: yeah!!

Look at all the fucks I don’t give: yeah ig

SAMURAI :3: oh wow more people than I expected 

SAMURAI :3: so uh I need serious help

Chiaki Nanami Kin: with what?

SAMURAI :3: uh

SAMURAI :3: I’ll DM you about it  
————  
Convo between Smol and Tol  
————  
Smol: what’s up?

Tol: I need serious romantic help

Smol: oh

Smol: I’m terrible at this, but I can give you a friends contact

Smol: is that okay?

Tol: yeah, thanks  
—————  
Gang gang group chat, same time  
—————  
Sword!: so uh. we’re gonna text even though we’re all in the same room

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: yes

English: yeah

Bandaid loser: yes sir 

Sword!: understandable have a great day

Bandaid loser: so kaito

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: mhm?

Bandaid loser: you’ve officially joined the gang since you’re crushing on gang leader Gakupo!!

Sword!: yeah congrats

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: I,,,,feel so loved,,,thank u,,,,,

English: so! 

English: explain what you told me to these losers

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: okay gotcha

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: so long story short I’ve been crushing on Gakupo since like?? I met him?? He’s just so amazing I cant 

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: and honestly I have no clue how to tell him

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: “hey I’ve been crushing on you ever since middle school since we were and still are super close friends and you’re just so amazing and beautiful and kind and funny and talented and even tho you don’t like me back I’m still gonna be crushing on you” won’t work

Sword!: .......

Sword!: well my plan is OUT the window

Bandaid loser: kaito. that’s seriously what im gonna do in like. a month. 

Bandaid loser: but to someone else

English: wait seriously?

Bandaid loser: yeah

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: I want to cry hes too amazing for me

Sword!: *jon cena walks in* are you sure about that

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: wym

English: well

English: theres a fairly high chance he likes you back

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: EXCUSE ME

Sword!: mhm

Sword!: arsloid?

Bandaid loser: on it

Bandaid loser: so like gakupo talks about you sometimes

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: seriously?

Banaaid loser: yeah. 

Bandaid loser: A lot of the time he talks about something funny you said, or something nice he noticed abt you

Bandaid loser: when he talks about you he seriously looks different.

Bandaid loser: he’s always so serious but when we see him talking about you it’s like a facade is fading

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: i 

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: im seriously gonna start to cry

English: do you want a hug

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: yes

English: :D

Bandaid loser: yall 

Sword!: oh god

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: what?

Sword!: you’ve all met yuzuki yukari, right?

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: totally! She’s so cute!

Bandaid loser: yeah yohio and I are in a club with her, why?

Sword!: she just texted me

Sword!: “you’re friends with gakupo right?”

Sword!: I said yes

Sword!: she wants to talk with us

English: lets just add her to this chat, we can turn off the read previous messages option for her

Bandaid loser: sounds good to me

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: yeah

Sword!: okay then

Sword! added Yuzuki-Chan to the chat

Yuzuki-chan: hai!

Yuzuki-chan: omg yuuma I love my name 

Sword!: :D

Yuzuki-Chan: so!!

Yuzuki-Chan: is kaito here??

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: yeah I’m here

Yuzuki-Chan: I’ll just say it

Yuzuki-Chan: do you have a crush on Gakupo?

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: .....

Yuzuki-Chan: I was reading the past chat logs in the big gc 

Yuzuki-Chan: there was obv romantic tension between you two

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: screw it

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: yeah I am crushing on him pretty hard

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: why?

Yuzuki-Chan: omg so

Yuzuki-Chan: you’ve all obvi met gumi

English: yeah 

Yuzuki-Chan: gakupo said he wanted romantic help

Yuzuki-Chan: but since I suck ass at that I gave him gumis user and told him to talk to her

Sword!: ah yeah, the whole lumi thing 

Yuzuki-Chan: yeah

Yuzuki-Chan: a half hour passes, gumi texts me saying that gakupo has a big crush on kaito

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: 

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: This

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: this has to be a prank, right?

Bandaid loser: kaito, get yourself together

Bandaid loser: this is by no means a prank

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: I just 

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: this seriously cannot be real

ICE CREAM *MMMMM*: I have to be dreaming or something

Yuzuki-Chan: kaito, why are you so surprised?

ICE CREAM *MMMMM* has gone offline

English: oh god no

Bandaid loser: I think he’s just panicking. we’re all in Yohios room 

Bandaid loser: Yuzuki, get over here

Yuzuki-Chan: okay

Everyone has gone offline  
——————  
A knock resounded on the door.   
“It’s me!” a tiny voice called out.   
Yuuma got up and let her in. Yuzuki immediately sat down on the floor next to Arsloid. Compared to everyone else, she was very small. “So, um....Kaito, are you okay?” she asked, concerned for the older boy. But she got no response. Yohio sighed. “He’s been like this ever since he logged off. He won’t say a thing to us.” Yuzuki sighed. “Kaito. I’m gonna go get Gakupo.” That sparked a reaction. The blue haired boy’s eyes suddenly became level with Yuzuki’s. “No!” he shouted. Arsloid suddenly knew. Why he was acting this way. “Hey, Kaito. Let’s step outside for a sec.” he suggested, standing up. Kaito reluctantly agreed, following him outside.  
——————  
Convo between Gummy Bear and Samuwurai  
——————  
Samuwurai: wow yuzuki told me to talk to you??

Gummy Bear: sure did 

Samuwurai: *insert surprised face*

Gummy Bear: wow much thanks 

Samuwurai: seriously why you?

Gummy Bear: it’s bc of me Len and I are dating 

Samuwurai: WAIT SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TWO DATING???

Gummy Bear: three days ago?? Duh???

Samuwurai: I want to die how did I not see that

Gummy Bear: because you were too focused on someone else????

Samuwurai: damn

Samuwurai: u right 

Gummy Bear: who??

Samuwurai: take a wild fucking guess

Gummy Bear: brb I’m gonna read the chat

Gummy Bear: OH

Gummy Bear: IS IT KAITO?!?!?!?!

Samuwurai: wow the fact you put that many exclamations shows how excited yet surprised you are 

Gummy Bear: YES OR NO

Samuwurai: 

Samuwurai: yes

Gummy Bear: AAAAAA THATS SO CUUUTEE

Gummy Bear: SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP

Samuwurai: aw thanks:)

Samuwurai: so can u help??

Gummy Bear: totally!!!

Gummy Bear: mind if I tell Yuzuki?

Samuwurai: not at all, go ahead 

Gummy Bear: k

Gummy Bear: I just told her, she told me to tell you good luck :)

Samuwurai: :,) I’ll need it 

Gummy Bear: srsly?

Gummy Bear: explain

Samuwurai: its just

Samuwurai: he probably doesn’t like me back you know?

Gummy Bear: why?

Samuwurai: we’ve been friends ever since middle school, we were two of the og idols along with you, miku, rin, len, luka and meiko

Samuwurai: he’s stated multiple times he thinks of me as one of his closest friends

Samuwurai: and idk if he’s dating meiko or not

Gummy Bear: aw boo

Gummy Bear: I wanna hug you but I’m a dorm level beneath you ;-;

Samuwurai: whole ass mood

Gummy Bear: wait you two have dorms next to each other yea?

Samuwurai: yeah

Gummy Bear: that must be torture

Samuwurai: more or less 

Gummy Bear: hold up I’m deciding to come to ur room 

Samuwurai: got it see u in 5  
————  
“So um....did you want to talk about something?”   
Arsloid and Kaito has just stepped outside, and walked a bit further to reach the stairs. The red haired boy nodded. “Yeah. I think I might know why you don’t want to believe the reality.” Kaito straightened up. “That’d be great to hear. I don’t even know myself, it’s getting really confusing. I mean, I’ve liked him for so long, I just....why aren’t I jumping at the chance to be happy?” He looked down at his shoes, shoving his hands in the pocket of his blue hoodie. Arsloid leaned his back against the wall behind him, and looked up at the lights on the beige ceiling. “I think you’re scared.” He said, closing his eyes. “I think....you don’t want to face reality because you’re scared you’re wrong. And because you’re scared that your emotions are wrong. And you’re scared that if he really does love you, that he’s making a mistake.” He finally looked over at Kaito....and saw that he was crying. He suddenly felt bad about what he had said. “But, uh, I might be wrong!” Kaito shook his head. “No....I think you’re right. That....that was what I needed to hear.” He looked up, and smiled. “Thank you, Arsloid. I owe you one.”  
——————  
Gummy Bear: RED ALERT!!! 

Samuwurai: why

Gummy Bear: I’m on my way up right

Gummy Bear: n I see kaito and arsloid

Gummy Bear: IM PRETTY SURE THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU!!!  
——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)   
> I totally hc gakupo n gumi as bffs


	4. Finally i didn’t add too much ship stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhahajsjd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao hey  
> It’s been like a month? Apologies  
> Either way I’m trying to put less shipping stuff, sorry if it’s been a bit too much recently.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Hey go follow my tumblr- @ohgodohnopleaseno)

 

——

December 7th 2019, 2:00 am

——-

Wilting petals: kicks down door

 

Wilting petals: GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSSSSSSS

 

The charger is my dick: y-yes

 

Fairy: what iss it?,

 

Wilting petals: FUKASE 

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: what

 

Wilting petals: TELLL THEMMMM

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: no

 

Wilting petals: WHYYYYYYY

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: >:(

 

Wilting petals: PLEASEE ITS NOT LIKE ANYONES GONNA HATE YOU

 

Wilting petals: well I guess except maika she hates you regardless 

 

Yoosung can sing: I’ll say it if he won’t

 

Nya: say what?

 

Drunk.png: what are y’all screaming about the pings woke me up

 

Drop pop snacc: it’s 2 am, we should all sleep

 

The charger is my dick: wait I wanna know what they’re talking about

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: Oliver’s gonna say it 

 

_ Kokichi Oma Kin has gone offline  _

 

Yoosung can sing: Fukase and I are dating!

 

Nya: seriously? Nice!!

 

Fairy: whhy wasd Fukase unwikling to saay it?

 

Yoosung can sing?: I think he doesn’t want to tell the story of how it happened

 

Nya: ah. I understand what you mean. 

 

Drop pop snacc: i think we should discuss this when we’re not all falling asleep 

 

Drunk.png: agreed!

 

The charger is my dick: yeah okay

 

Wilting petals: gotcha 

 

_ Everyone has gone offline _

———

 

———

 

_ Kyo is online _

 

Kyo: guess they haven’t found out I hacked them yet

 

_ Kyo is offline _

 

———-

December 7th 2019, 4:00 pm

———-

Drop pop snacc: How did everyone do on the science test?

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: A

 

Furry# 1: B+

 

Furry# 2: yeah same as dex

 

The fucking ocean: B

 

Fairy: A :)

 

Drunk.png: F

 

Ice cream baka: C+

 

The fucking ocean: wbu Luka?

 

Drop pop snacc: I got an A. 

 

Drop pop snacc: Meiko. I’m forcing you to be tutored by Avanna. Is that okay?

 

Fairy: sure! 

 

Drunk.png: Science is my only failing subject!!

 

Drop pop snacc: barely. 

 

Fairy: Meiko, cmon! I’ll help you with all your grades!

 

The fucking ocean: woah woah wait

 

The fucking ocean: when did you stop shaking

 

Fairy: when I found out autocorrect existed! someone had turned it off on my phone. 

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: since yuzuki is on tour rn I’m gonna go murder whoever did that

 

Ice cream baka: why the bit about Yuzuki?

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: she’s like 95% of my self control 

 

_ Kyo is online _

 

Kyo: just get married already 

 

Furry# 1: ITS A 

 

Furry# 2: GHOST

 

_ Kyo has gone offline  _

 

Fairy: when did Kyo join?

 

Fairy: better question. if he’s here, where are his two friends?

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: I dunno, they always stay away from us

 

_ Yuu and Wil are online _

 

Yuu: we were summoned

 

Furry #2: JDJDJDJDJDJDJN LEAVEE

 

Wil: we’ll be back

 

_ Yuu and Wil are offline _

 

Drunk.png: what the everloving fuck

 

Ice cream baka: bro those guys are wack sometimes

 

Ice cream baka: once they wore roller skates to school and nyoomed to all their classes 

 

The fucking ocean: their dorms are near mine 

 

The fucking ocean: I can hear them laughing 

 

Fairy: I’m sorta friends with them, I can talk to them for you guys if you want. 

 

Ice cream baka: nah you don’t have to

 

_ Chiaki Nanami Kin is online  _

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: IA DONT MURDER ANYONE

 

The fucking ocean: delayed response

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: oh hey yuzuki

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: PROMISE ME YOU WONT MURDER ANYONE

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: okay

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: good :D

 

_ Kyo is online _

 

Kyo: see what I mean???

 

_ Kyo is offline _

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: oh btw!! was akari ever added?

 

Fairy: Oh, I guess Fukase forgot about her somehow

 

Fairy added Akari to the chat

 

Akari: Hey!!

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: Akari!! Hey!!

 

Akari: Ayy wassup?

 

Fairy: we must save her from Fukase’s wrath

 

_ Fairy changed Akari’s name to :00 _

 

:00 : omg

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: JAJDNJDNDNDFN LMAOOO

 

Ice cream baka: THAT-

 

The fucking ocean: IT MAKES SENSE SINCE YOU USE THAT EMOJI A LOT

 

Fairy: Akari, what do you think?

 

:00 : I love it omg tysm avanna 

 

Furry#1: AVANNA CAN YOU CHANGE DAINA’S AND I USERNAMES

 

Fairy: sure :D

 

_ Fairy changed Furry# 1’s name to Fade... _

 

_ Fairy changed Furry# 2’s name to ...woooah... _

 

Fade...: AHAHA I LOVE IT

 

...woooah...: ME TOO :D

 

Fairy: :D

 

Drunk.png: you guys need to just speak in unison when we’re chatting alright

 

Fade...: al

 

...woooah...: right

 

The fucking ocean: IM FUCKING DYING

 

:00 : I gotta go, see you guys later!

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: bye!!

 

:00 is offline

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: you two are cousins right?

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: yeah, everyone thinks we’re sisters which is weird

 

Fade...: maybe because you two 

 

...woooah...: look similar? 

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: seriously? Is it the hairclips?

 

The fucking ocean: maybe ig

 

blocksexual is online

 

blocksexual: DILLEMMA

 

The fucking ocean: what?

 

blocksexual: JAMES, POINT AND CUBI ARE MISSING

 

Fairy: oh gosh, Oliver is probably really worried right now, same as Fukase 

 

Drunk.png: I’m gonna assume that those are their ‘pets’ right?

 

blocksexual: YEAH, MINE IS MISSING TOO

 

The fucking ocean: but he’s always on your shoulder?

 

blocksexual: LOOK, I DIDNT NOTICE

 

Fairy: can I help? I’m worried. 

 

blocksexual: TYSMMM WE NEED A LOT OF HELP

 

Drop pop snacc: I hope I can help as well

 

Chiaki Nanami Kin: me too!!!

 

Does it look like I give a fuck: yeah I’ll help

 

Fade...: we’ll

 

...woooah...: help!

 

Drunk.png: yeah

 

blocksexual: tysm guys :D

 

blocksexual: wbu kaito??

 

Ice cream baka: I’ll look around, can’t promise anything though 

 

Ice cream baka: I’m in the middle of a fucking crisis, so I’ll search my dorm hall and stuff but I am NOT going far from my room

 

blocksexual: thanks :D

 

_ Everyone has gone offline  _

————

Same day, an hour earlier

————

The charger is my dick: GUYS DJDDJJDND

 

Wilting Petals: y-yes

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: lmao what do you want

 

Yoosung can sing?: piko you’re awfully excited what’s up

 

airplane: BDNDNDNDNDNNDDNFNF

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: :0 miki??

 

Wilting Petals: oh no are you two dating

 

The charger is my dick: WHAT THE FUCK NO

 

Wilting Petals: oh thank god

 

airplane: GUESS WHAT???

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: what :00

 

The charger is my dick: WE’RE SIBLINGS :DD

 

Wilting Petals: is that it?

 

airplane: WHY ARENT YOU SURPRISED

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: y’all look the same, we all been knew?????

 

The charger is my dick: miki wanna murder everyone but flower and SeeU?

 

airplane: totally

 

Wilting petals: aw thanks for not killing me!

 

The charger is my dick: lmao np

 

airplane: lenny 

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: lenny 

 

Yoosung can sing?: lenny 

 

Wilting petals: why 

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: soldiers we need to put our plan into motion

 

Yoosung can sing?: alrighty 

 

airplane: got it boss

 

The charger is my dick: flower shoot me

 

_ Wilting petals changed The charger is my dick’s name to No _

 

_ Wilting petals is offline  _

 

_ No is offline _

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: ahaha

 

Yoosung can sing?: this is all part of the plan

 

airplane: indeed

 

Kokichi Oma Kin: stellar performance, miki 

 

airplane: thanks :)

———-

_ Everyone has gone offline. _

 

_ No one is online.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyo: yes
> 
> Everyone: it’s best just to ignore it, maybe it’ll go away 
> 
> Yuu and Wil: yes
> 
> Everyone: shit, there are more of them
> 
> Hey hey hey! Thanks for sticking around :D  
> (Some inspo for that last part was from here https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Apqv3dBacW4 )  
> Can you tell i love fade like seriously


	5. Discord!

Hey!  
Wanna join a vocaloid cult?  
Wanna RP?  
Wanna also rp with UTAUloids?  
https://discord.gg/D7Rqjj9  
here 😌


	6. LATE AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow yuuma dayum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY  
> I FINISHED THIS LIKE,,,,WEEKS AGO  
> I’LL TRY TO BE MORE ACTIVE NO PROMISES

————  
January 21st, 2020, 1:00 pm  
————  
blocksexual: yuuma

getting laid: what

blocksexual: are you gay

getting laid: indeed

blocksexual: IS EXACTLY WHAT THE UNDERTAKER SAID WHEN SOMEONE ASKED HIM IF JOHN CENA IS STRONG

SAMURAI :3: IT’S TIME TO STOP

Megpoid but hotter: HIO YOU SAID YOU’D STOP

getting laid: he doesn’t keep his promises

the fucking ocean: ONLY 30 DOLLARS, ORDER NOW!!!

Megpoid but hotter: I HATE YOU ALL (except for len ofc)

Crossdressing Bitch changed their name to banana boy

banana boy: <3

getting laid: why did you change your name first

banana boy: because uh time is irrelevant 

Megpoid but hotter changed their name to five r’s

five r’s: see it’s valid i just did it

blocksexual: excuse me, what

five r’s: figure it out on ur own basic bitch boy

blocksexual: i will have you know that i can,,,,,,uh actually that might be right

blocksexual: but back on the topic that i was about to bring up

blocksexual: yuuma, how many people have had a crush on you before?

getting laid: um

getting laid: should i give a number or?

blocksexual: a number and names

getting laid: oh, um

getting laid: let’s see

five r’s: THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT

the fucking ocean: GODDAMN YUUMA

banana boy: SMOOTH 

getting laid: ignoring that

getting laid: so um

getting laid: hio, you were crushing on me a while back yeah?

blocksexual: yeah

getting laid: alright

getting laid: was lowkey crushing on you too at one point ngl

blocksexual: !!! 

getting laid: if i’m not wrong, the names are uh

getting laid: hio, yuzuki, gackupo, len, rin, piko, seeu, all of my fangirls (there are a lot), and i’ve heard that someone is crushing on me rn and that we’re friends? but like. i can’t figure out who it is

SAMURAI :3 Is online

blocksexual: L M A O YUUMA YOU’RE SO D U M B

getting laid: who is it for fucks sake

blocksexual: they’re a loser

getting laid: that could be anyone

blocksexual: exactly

blocksexual: anyways that’s 7 + infinite yeah?

getting laid: more like 7 + 1000

blocksexual: okay got it

five r’s: 1007 PEOPLE?????????????

banana boy: DUDE HOW DID YOU FIND OUT

getting laid: it’s me, what do you expect

banana boy: true 

the fucking ocean: I want to die this is so funny to me

blocksexual: why

SAMURAI :3: because maika is a sadist

the fucking ocean: that is incorrect

blocksexual: ish

the fucking ocean: it’s just that over time I’ve figured out who you guys like so I just kinda find it funny how yuuma doesn’t see the OBVIOUS ANSWER

SAMURAI :3: even I know like damn

blocksexual: yuuma refer to gc for the answer 

getting laid: which goddamn gc

blocksexual: the gc

getting laid: I fuckinng hate you

banana boy: sentence of the day

five r’s: do you guys know where rin is? 

five r’s: I can’t find her and I’m about to scREAM

the fucking ocean: why are you looking for her

five r’s: i wanna conspire how to commit murder with her

the fucking ocean: lovely!! can I come

banana boy: did you text her

five r’s: yeah 

five r’s: that was to both questions 

banana boy: lmao she dead

SAMURAI :3: LEN CONGRATS

the fucking ocean: OMG CONGRATSSS

banana boy: I JUST REALIZED WHAT YALL MEAN

banana boy: THANKS :D

getting laid: good job on not dying 

ice cream baka is online

ice cream baka: WE NEED TO CELEBRATE THIS OMG

getting laid: dude were you just waiting for the perfect moment or

ice cream baka: fuck off >:(

banana boy: no but really where the hell is my sister

five r’s: idk

blocksexual: I have. an idea. 

banana boy: what is it 

blocksexual: we need a old clock

ice cream baka: UM

SAMURAI :3: pardon

the fucking ocean: BANSNSNDNDJDJDJDJDDMKDND HIO NOOOOO

getting laid: I see, I see

five r’s: uh

blocksexual: and a guillotine

five r’s: excuse me???

SAMURAI :3: im sueing 

blocksexual: when the clock hits three...

banana boy kicked blocksexual from the chat

banana boy: I fucking despise you

the fucking ocean added blocksexual to the chat

blocksexual: “oh, it’s teatime.”

banana boy has gone offline

blocksexual: haha Lmao f in the cha

blocksexual has gone offline

the fucking ocean: damn 

the fucking ocean: f

SAMURAI :3: should I go help out

is sonic a girl? Is online 

Is sonic a girl?: lmao don’t I’d like to see what happens

getting laid: yooo just in time did you read everything?

is sonic a girl?: yeah!! I’d like to see how Len kills hio. brutally? slowly? fast? what will he use? a knife? a rock? maybe he’ll strangle him? we’ll never know unless we observe this momentous ocassion 

getting laid: IM GONNA FRAME THAT

five r’s: JAJJAJA ME TOO

ice cream baka: hey hey where’d that sudden burst of energy come from??

getting laid: wym

ice cream baka: you took the extra 0.04 seconds to click the all caps button you must be very happy for some reason

five r’s: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SAMURAI :3: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Is sonic a girl?: wanna fucking go? I’ve got at LEAST five knives with me right now

the fucking ocean: are you in the kitchen 

Is sonic a girl?: no

the fucking ocean: a man of culture, I see I see

Is sonic a girl?: indeed

blocksexual and banana boy are online

banana boy: hello gays

blocksexual: I am not dead! Barely

five r’s: Len what’d you do to him

banana boy: I broke down his door

blocksexual: I WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF IT 

banana boy: exactly the point

banana boy: HOLD THE FUCK UP

five r’s: wHAT

banana boy: I KNOW WHERE RIN IS

ice cream baka: seriously???

banana boy: DID ANYONE NOTICE SHE TURNED OFF HER LOCATION?????

banana boy: ITS ALWAYS ON 

Is sonic a girl?: big gasp very intellectual sir

getting laid: agree

SAMURAI :3: so where is she 

five r’s: O M G

the fucking ocean: aye where is she

five r’s and banana boy have gone offline

SAMURAI :3: what

ice cream baka: pardon 

the fucking ocean: excuse me

getting laid has gone offline 

Is sonic a girl?: lmao what

Is sonic a girl: EAUGH BDNDN 

the fucking ocean: HSBSBS WHAT WAS THAT

ice cream baka: PARDON ME WHAT WAS THAT GODDAMN NOISE

:00 is online 

banana boy is online 

five r’s is online

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear is online 

:00: y’all 

:00: YALL BROKE DOWN MY FUCKING DOOR

banana boy: that’s 2 doors for today

blocksexual: ;-;

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: we were VIBING

five r’s: license R E D A C T E D 

ice cream baka: OH MY GOD I GET IT NOW

Chiaki Nanami Kin and getting laid are online

Chiaki Nanami Kin: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAH AKARIIIII

:00: WHAT THE FUCK

getting laid: sorry but she was vital to make this situation even more awkward

:00: DHJDJDJDJD

:00: MY PRECIOUS DOOR

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: WE WERE JUST LISTENING TO MUSIC AND CHATTING WTF

banana boy: HAH YOU WISH  
————-  
Private Messages: Ars and Number Two   
————-  
Number Two: ars

Ars: ?

Number Two: meet me in the lobby 

Number Two: like right now 

Ars: k  
————  
getting laid has gone offline

Is sonic a girl? has gone offline

blocksexual: UGH FINALLY

SAMURAI :3: DUDE WE GOTTA GO WATCH THIS

blocksexual: AIGHT

SAMURAI :3 has gone offline 

blocksexual has gone offline 

banana boy: BACK ON TOPICCC

five r’s: RIN YALL WERE DOING MORE THAN THAT

:00: what, DOING MAKEUP FOR EACH OTHER IS THAT BIG OF A FUCKING DEAL????

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: YOU TWO NEED TO CALM DOWN

the fucking ocean: hypocritical

Chiaki Nanami Kin: Akari I thought you hated makeup when others did it for you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

banana boy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

five r’s: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: akari do you still have that knife

:00: yeah

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: give it to me I wanna kill len 

five r’s: hey come out to the hall I just wanna talk

the fucking ocean: why do you even have a knife in the first place 

ice cream baka: for cutting celery??? duh????

the fucking ocean: celery????

five r’s: ?????????????

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: why celery????

:00: dude celery rules

:00: cilantro on the other hand 

the fucking ocean: did you found ihatecilantro.com akari

:00: no i am a donor tho

the fucking ocean: ddmdmdmdmmdf

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: akari ur god

:00: i know 

banana boy: so uh 

five r’s: you’re in the clear FOR NOW

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: ok jejdjdjdjddjkdndkkeej

Len if you don’t stop fucking dying I swear: OH SHIT THE PERFORMANCE

five r’s: OMG I FORGOT SHIT

:00: Ejeishsjsj

Everyone went offline  
——-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the performance was for the little kid vocaloids probably


End file.
